


Дождливый день

by TheBlckRaven



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Memories, Philosophy, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlckRaven/pseuds/TheBlckRaven
Summary: Размышления о жизни одним обычным дождливым днём.
Kudos: 1





	Дождливый день

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение возможно переоцененной, но всё ещё прекрасной бусинке Коннору.

Серое небо. Сероватые, подобные мягкой вате, облака закрыли собой солнце. Тяжёлые дождевые капли монотонно постукивали в немного запотешее окно и вырисовывали еле заметные полоски от воды на стекле.   
Коннор сидел за кухонным столом в доме Хэнка и наблюдал за дождём: как он то усиливался, то вновь затихал. Такая погода навевала много воспоминаний, как хороших, так и плохих. Вспоминался дождливый день в дзен-саде Аманды... А за ним...всё ужасы которые случались с андроидами, с ним и какие ужасы делал он сам... Допросы, погони, угрозы... Хотелось забыть, стереть с памяти и он может это сделать.  
Диод андроида загорелся жёлтым светом. Как будто зная, о чём думал РК, к парню тихим шагом подошёл Сумо и тихо заскулил, прося чтобы ему уделили немного внимания. Коннор улыбнулся и погладил большого пса по голове.  
Он мог удалить память. Но этого не сделал, ибо вместе с ней и пропадут и хорошие, прекрасные моменты его жизни: освобождение им миллионов андроидов, каждое одобрительное примечание лейтенанта Андерсена и много чего ещё. Этого он не хотел забывать. Никогда. Коннор хотел оставить свою память и дополнять её хорошим, ведь именно из этого состоит жизнь. Из хорошего и плохого. Наших решений, решений других по поводу нас.  
Что ж... Оставалось жить и переживать всё, что приготовлено для нас в будущем и не забыть прошлое и его опыт.   
Дождь лил теперь с одной силой, равномерно. Это заставляло капли биться в один ритм. Где-то из задних комнат послышались тихие шаги. На кухню вышел сонный седой мужчина в возрасте.  
\- Снова не спал всю ночь? - спросил Хэнк, медленно отодвигая и садясь на стул рядом с Коннором.  
\- Вы же знаете, мне не нужен сон, - летейнант хотел что-то сказать, но РК сразу добавил,- но я перешёл в режим сна на целых четыре часа.  
\- Значит, всё таки отдохнул.  
\- Да, лей-... Хэнк...  
Андерсен рассмеялся.  
\- Всё ещё лейтенантом меня называешь? - немного успокоившись спросил он.  
\- Простите, оно само. Привычка.  
Полностью успокоившись, мужчина встал и ,по дороге зевнув, подошёл к холодильнику, после чего открыл его и начал искать что-то на поздний завтрак.  
\- Что у нас сегодня? Есть поручения?  
\- Пока ничего такого. У нас есть целый день впереди. Почти что полноценный выходной.  
\- Чудесно! - летейнант улыбнулся,- наконец-то есть возможность заняться чем-то интересным в такой ливень, а именно никуда не идти и отдыхать в тепле и уюте...  
Летейнант что-то ещё говорил о хорошем сером дне и подлом капитане Фаулере, который может вызвать их в участок с ни того ни с сего, а Коннор его просто слушал не перебивая. Слышать всё это в радостном тоне от Андерсена - ещё одно, хоть и маленькое, но хорошее воспоминание в памяти андроида-детектива.


End file.
